Curiosity Killed the Cat 2: Revenge of a Friend
by Saku-Dae-Hex
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are finally together. But news from a terrible phone call, brings fear and despair. Who's insticts are right, Kyo or Yuki's? Will Kyo and Yuki stay strong, or will someone tear them apart? Can their love truely conquer? YukiXKyo R&R. No flame
1. Prolouge: Phone Call

We were all gathered at the table eating another of Tohru's meals. Yuki sweetly got me to try holding chopsticks with my bad arm, but to no avail. Three months had passed since that battle with Akito, and we all recovered quickly…Well mostly. The arm I broke is being difficult and now it's really hard to grip anything. Hatori said some doctor things about the bone hitting certain…whatsits…and..Oh, I don't know it hurt my hand too. Plus because of my shoulder by other arm has limited mobility. Hatori informed Shigure that the scar can never be removed, even with plastic surgury. Shigure made the most of it though, picking up girls who pity him. Pervert. And my poor Yuki. He recovered fast, but the blow to his head was bad. He gets tired fast, and extreme mood swings. He even changed into a rat without anyone hugging him. He hasn't left the house in 2 months, but he should be fine now. Tohru has been taking really good care of us. She is back to her old self and now takes joy in Yuki and I. Taking pictures, setting up extravagant dates in the house, keeping Shigure away…anything. Despite the injuries, everything is great. The best it's ever been. For the first time in my life I can say I'm truly happy….shit I dropped the chopsticks again.

"Knock knock!" Someone's voice came from around the corner. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in." Ugh it was Haru…again

"Oh Haru, what brings you here?" Shigure smiled his awkward smile. With his scar his smile only raises on one side.

"Just visiting my favorite family," Of course he trails right next to Yuki when he says this. "How are you today, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled, "Just a little tired, that's all." Haru has been coming over almost every day for the past 2 months, and every time he trails straight to Yuki. Ever since the whole Akito mess, Haru has taken advantage of the new freedom. That includes trying to get Yuki closer to him. Well this is only an assumption, but Yuki was his first love, and now with the freedom to love, and Yuki's head trauma…I think Haru is trying to win Yuki over. I should probably say something to Yuki, but I don't want to trigger an unwanted emotion, or seem to be an over-protective boyfriend. I need to trust Yuki…

"Maybe you should go lay down for awhile Yuki," Haru smiled while he inched closer to MY nezumi. Alright I do trust Yuki…its Haru I don't trust.

"No I'm fine Haru, but thanks."

"No problem, Yuki. If you need anything though just give me a call. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"That's a nice offer Haru, but I'm sure Yuki will be fine." I almost growled staring at Haru with hatful eyes.

Haru laughed a little, "Whatever you say Kyo." The room got silent in tension, until suddenly the phone rang.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be," Shigure got up and answered the phone, "Tori! Oh hello! I just knew you would call me back to anyways she was so hot! The way she-" Shigure's face suddenly turned cold. "He what? No, no, no. Your kid-…." We all looked around at each other in confusion. Something bad has happened. "Well can't we…..I suppose your right but…This just doesn't seem…I know….right…okay….Don't worry I will….Do you think he'll……right. Okay then. Good bye…" Shigure hung up and sighed.

"What was that about, Shigure?" Tohru's voice sounded shaky with anticipation.

"Akito has run away. He has been gone since yesterday morning…Tori can't find him. Akito was also at his worst in health again. He needs Tori or he could die." We all stood silent. Or God actually…die? What will happen to the curse then? Will it be lifted or will it..It's too hard to think about.

I said the only logical thing I could think of, "We should go look for him."

"We can't," Shigure shook his head, "We don't know where he could be, and with the curse were not sure if something will trigger is we see a dead Akito.."

"Can't we call the police?" Tohru politely suggested.

"No, that would call for a background check, and we can't take any chances of giving away the curse to the public. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

We stayed silent not knowing what we should feel. Happy that the evil in our lives is gone, or scared that our God is missing. All we could do was hope he comes back, that nothing with our curse goes wrong. Yuki grasped my hand. Oh god let everything be okay.

* * *

That's it, don't worry the sequel will be up soon. Enjoy! 


	2. Reappear

HEY! I'm baaack sorry it took so dang long! I have the entire sequel done (for reallys this time) but as always I will post every so often and I actually will this time! Im writing fanfictions for a class now so I have to do this! YAY awesome class! I also deleted the prolouge I had originally posted, I hope you enjoy this waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more!Well to my fic!!

Chapter 1: Reappear

Yuki and I were holding hands walking down the streets of the city. It was a beautiful day and the walk felt relaxing.

Yuki's injuries had all recovered, thank god, but he does occasionally get massive that need at least two vicadins to stop the pain. It has only been nine months since the fight and his recovery was amazing.

I healed nicely myself, I have had two surgeries one for my ribs the other to place a metal plate in my shoulder. I probably will never have complete control over my right arm again. Its annoying, but now I have a new form of training, a new way to kick ass!

Everyone else is doing well too. Shigure's wounds are healed, but the scars are there to stay. He doesn't give you time to feel sorry for him though, always smiling, laughing, and just enjoying life.

Kagura…well I do not understand how Shigure and Yuki can be so calm around her, they have completely forgiven her for almost killing us. Yuki says I'm too hard on her, I think she should just get the hell out of our lives. She has done enough if you ask me.  
Akito is still missing, he disappeared after the fight, Hatori is still trying to find him, but everyone else is happy he is gone, we're soaking up all we can just praying he will never return.

"Who are you thinking about this time? Kagura or Akito?"

"Huh?" Yuki pointed to our holding hands…his was turning purple. "Oh sorry!" I let go and loosened my grip and he smiled kissing my cheek.

"Its okay Kyo, just try not to be so angry at Kagura she was just upset."

Yuki rested his head on my should…I huffed, "Next thing you know you'll be telling me to not be so angry at Akito sayinig 'he didn't mean it…"  
Yuki glared at me and snatched his hand away.

"I'm sorry Yuki."

"Akito has tortured me my entire life and then tried to kill us, I could never forgive that bastard!"

"Calm down Yuki…please I'm sorry." I took his hand and he sighed leaning on my shoulder as we continued walking.  
We stayed quiet taking in the all we could and I couldn't be happier right now being with Yuki. But then Yuki screamed.

"Yuki whats wrong?" I followed his gaze to a ragged looking person sitting in the alley. The man wore no shirt showing each rib, Bruises and cuts covered his body, he looked as though he had been tortured and starved. Long plum hair was covering his face.

Yuki fell down to the man's side, "Are you alright? Can we help you?" Yuki gently grabbed his wrist and began checking his pulse.

I thought the man was dead, but he raised his head up, "Yuki…?" Yuki fell back scurrying away. I took a step back shocked, my eyes wide. The only thing I had wanted to do was to get Yuki and I out of here.

Akito.

I regained my posture and looked down at Yuki, "Lets go Yuki, he doesn't deserve our help."

"Please..I….he—" Akito began to cough out blood his eyes fading back. Not surprizingly, I was happy.

"We can't just leave him, Kyo!" I stared at Yuki in awe, 'How could he say that.'

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "lets call 911 and leave him, if were lucky he'll be rotting by then."

"Kyo!" We glared at each other for a moment, but unable to stay mad at him I retreated. I picked up my phone and began dialing.

"Hatori? You can stop looking…We found him."

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. And I have the other one done, it is a matter of if you review or not on if I post again. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you continue reading!!  
Love yas!

Sakurako Sohma


	3. Where Did You Go?

Second Chapter! I hope you guys liked the first one. Please continue reading and feel free to add me as an alert…hee hee hint hint…alright go read the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where'd you go?**

"Kyo?"

"Up here, Tohru!" I watched Tohru crawl onto the roof, carefully coming closer to me. "So…is the bastard still here?"

"Still situating herself in a comfortable spot she sighed. "Yes, he is doing better, but Hatori still wants him to stay here, around more people."

I growled, "He always liked being alone before, why should it be any different now?"

"I think he has really changed, Kyo. Not saying I'm friends with him, but…he seems to ant to be around us. He looks happier.

"Especially around Yuki," I grumbled. Ever since Akito got here Yuki and him haven't been separated. Three days of Yuki talking to Akito, helping him eat and…bathe…And if Yuki isn't there Akito gets upset. I've barely even gotten to talk to Yuki.

"hmmm…I wouldn't worry, Kyo, Yuki still loves you."

I remembered back to when Yuki and I had first fell in love, how Yuki broke her heart. "Tohru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Its alright, Kyo," Tohru smiled, "just don't forget he loves you."

I sighed, "I know, but I just wish I could be the one always with him…you know? But I can't stand being around Akito, it makes me sick."

"Hmmm…" We stayed silent for a moment, I watched Tohru stare absently into the sun. "The sun is setting."

"Are you alright, Tohru?"

Tohru looked at me with the usually big grinning face, "I think everything is going to be better."

I shook my head and scruffed her hair, "You're a weird one, you know that?" We laughed together, it was almost awkward to laugh just knowing Akito was in the house…

"I think we'd better get inside, Kyo, Hatori was just about done with supper when I left."

"Alright." I helped Tohru off the roof, and sure enough Tohru was right. The smell of food made my craving for food even more distinct. I looked around for a seat. Hatori was sitting next to Shigure, and on the other side of Shigure, Tohru had taken a seat. I glanced a crossed Tohru and lost all of my appetite. Kagura motioned for me to sit next to her.

"I just realized, I'm not hungry." I quickly retreated to the living room, I heard my name called, but I ignored it. I opened the door to find my appetite vanish even more so.

Yuki was helping Akito eat and they were laughing and joking away. Again I felt sick. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."At a near run I went up to my room, Yuki called for me, but again I ignored him. Sleep is what I needed, sleep to escape this backwards world.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, "Stupid Rat!" I punched a wall….then froze. 'What the hell! ……I haven't called Yuki that in months…' I punched the wall again, "DAMN IT!"

'What the hell is going on? Ever since the fucker Akito showed up everyone has been…so…UGH! How can they be so forgiving! He deserved to die in that alley.' I angrily stripped down to my boxers and layed on my bed. I closed my eyes trying to relax, and fell into a light sleep.

I heard someone enter my room, I tried to adjust my tired eyes while sitting up straight.

"Did I wake you, Kyo?" Yuki turned on the lights…I groaned.

"Too bright…" I mumbled falling down to the bed covering my face with a pillow.

"Sorry," Yuki kept the lights on and sat at the edge of the bed.  
It stayed quiet for a moment, but then I began thinking. I had absolutely nothing to say to him. But then I began thinking again…why is Yuki here and not by Akito?

"Why are you here," I asked a little more harshly then I intended.

"I wanted to sleep in a bed tonight, if that's alright…I wanted to be with you."

That seemed way to good to be true, "Akito isn't here is he?"

Yuki's lips pursed, "Erm…no he went home for the night so he could get a few things and sleep there for a night. He'll be back tomorrow."

"So tomorrow you will ignore me again?" My eyebrows furrowed as I stared into Yuki's hurt eyes. I didn't want him hurt, but what else could I do?

"Kyo I-"

"I knew it..." I rolled over, not wanting to look at him. I was fuming in anger. "Well then go to sleep in a bed, but go find your own, this is mine."

I felt the weight shift at the end of the bed. I guessed it was Yuki turning away too. I know what I said hurt him, but he deserved it. I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "There is an extra futon downstairs, go get that one, maybe Shigure can buy back your bed tomorrow. You can share that with Akito, your new lover, then.."

"I am not in love with Akito! He is just my friend.

That did it.

I flew up and he turned to me. I glared straight into his eyes. "Friend?! Yuki what has he all done to you in the past? What did he do to us? I will never be able to use my hand correctly again, and just look at Shigure!"

"Yes, and Shigure is okay with him! Why can't you? He has changed, Kyo!"

"Changed? Akito is no different, he is still a deranged, evil lunatic who only wants us to suffer for his amusement!"

"That is not true!"

"It is and you know it!!"

"AUGH," Yuki screamed and grabbed his head, pain took over his expression.

"Yuki!" I grabbed his medicine for the desk table, I popped out 3 vicadin and handed it to him. Yuki took it and swallowed it down in a flash. I flew my arms around him and held him close. I began rocking him gently until the pain went away.

About an hour had passed and Yuki sat up and look into my eyes. "Thank you, koi." Yuki smiled half-heartedly at me.

"Lay down, Yuki," I stood up, "You need the rest." As he layed down I began to exit.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed and turned to Yuki, "Look I'm not sleeping with you tonight. You haven't talked to me in days,a nd when you finally do its when that asshole is out of the house. You need the bed tonight, I'm going to sleep somewhere else."

"But-"

I opened the door and without looking back at him I said, "Good night." I shut the door and began walking down the hall. About half way down I heard light sobs coming from my room and my heart sank. I turned to go back to him, but then I stopped. 'No...he doesn't deserve it. Not after how he treated me...' I quickly went up to the roof, not wanting to change my mind. I closed my eyes hoping I would soon fall asleep.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the second chapter. I tried. So if you liked it tell me and the next chapter will be up shortly. I love you guys so R&R you know show me some love! Umm...yeah sorry about the whole 'OMG whats going on with Kyo and Yuki's relationship?!' You'll find out soon enough. so again R&R and please no flames.


End file.
